4 AM
by bluefuzzykitty
Summary: Just a cheezy Kurtty oneshot. Kurt hears Kitty talking and takes it all wrong.


I needed a break from 'Love and Pain' so I decided on a kurtty one-shot. It's all cute and dramatical, and full of fluff. It was inspired by "Blind Alley", even though it has nothing to do with it. So yeah, I don't own anything here. HELPFUL suggestions are always nice. :) Thanks! Hope you enjoy it! XMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMEN

"Freak!"

"Kill the mutie!"

"It doesn't deserve to live among normal people!"

"Nein! Get back! I didn't do anything!" A scared Kurt yelled. He tried to bamf with no success "Ach! Mein powers!" As the mob closed in on him, he tried again and again to bamf, his attempts all failing worse than the one before. As someone's pitchfork came close to his face, he jolted awake.

"Mein Gott!" He looked at his alarm clock, 3:26 am. "Erg, I'll never get back to sleep now"  
He turned over and heard Kitty talking to someone.

"Ya know? I just don't believe him! He's such a jerk!"

"Kitty, ah know how ya feel, but can't this wait til morning? It's almost 4 am!"

"Ok, but I just don't believe that... that...freak!"

XMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMEN

Breakfast the next morning

Kurt sat there eating his breakfast happily as Kitty and Rogue came downstairs.

"Hallo mein sister, how did you sleep?" He said, standing up and clearing his plate.

"Uh...good...Ah guess..." Rogue replied confused. He walked back and grabbed his cup to finish off his drink. He did this all while glaring and being completely silent, not to mention rude, towards Kitty.

"Yeah, like, I slept good Kurt, thanks for asking."

"Like I care." He said without regret.

"Kurt!" Ororo said, surprised.

He turned to Rogue, "Goodbye mein sister, it's not like Kitty vants to eat vith a freak anyvay"  
He said rudely before bamfing upstairs.

Kitty looked at everyone confused, "Like, what'd I do?" Rogue shrugged.

XMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMEN

All day at school he gave Kitty nothing but silence, glares and nasty remarks underneath his breath. He sat by himself at lunch, trying to avoid her. It failed.

"Um...like...hi Kurt." He didn't even look up at her. "Can I sit here?" Silence. "Ok, cool"  
She took a seat next to him. "So, quick question." He looked at her for the first time today,  
"I know, like, you probably totally hate me, but, like...Fuzzy, what'd I do to piss you off so bad?" He cringed at her using that nickname for him.

"Don't play stupid Kitty, you know exactly vhy I'm upset." He got up and walked away, leaving her close to tears.

XMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMEN

After Dinner

Kurt heard a knock on his door. "Go avay," he said rudely.

"It's Rogue," she said opening the door, "you have to promise not to 'port ok?" He sighed, but nodded.

"Ok.. what the hell is wrong with you!"

"Vas? Vhat are you-"

"Ah thought that you liked Kitty! Ah thought she was your best friend!"

"Ach...she vas..."

"Why are you being such a jerk to her! What did she do!"

He growled at her, "Vhy is it any of your business?" He snapped.

"Cuz Ah have to live with her!" Her tone softened a little, "Kurt, in the past day, you've made her cry 4 times! 4, Kurt! What did she do to deserve that?"

"How could you not know? You vere right zere!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Last night, vhen she called me a freak."

"What? When?"

"At like, 4 in ze morning. I heard you both talking about me. She called me a freak." Rogue just sighed.

"You really shouldn't just assume things like that Kurt. She doesn't think you're a freak, actually..she likes you." Kurt just rolled his eyes at her.

"She was talking about Lance. Look, Ah wasn't supposed to tell you this, but.. last night Lance called, obviously drunk, and told her the only reason that he was dating her was for her body and that Tabitha had a better one anyway. She was so pissed and hurt, and to top it off, the next day she loses her best friend. So be happy, you did something Ah'd never thought you'd stoop to, you lost Kitty, and over Lance." 

Needless to say, Kurt felt awful. He had to find Kitty, hopefully there was someway to make this up to her. He asked around and found out she was moping in her room.

He slowly opened the door. "Kitty?" She sat up and dried her eyes.

"Come to yell at me some more?"

"Uh..nein Katzchen, look...ok, I overheard you and Rogue talking last night. I didn't mean to, I svear, it just happened... I over-reacted. I'm sorry and I'll make it up to you anyvay possible, I promise!"

She sighed, "That's what this was all about? Me being angry with Lance? Kurt, that makes no sense."

"Nein, I thought," he sighed as he tried to say it, "I heard you call him a freak, and I thought I mean, it sounded-"

"You thought we were talking about you?" Kurt nodded. "Why would I, like, call someone I love a freak? Gimme a little credit here Kurt!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean-vas? Someone you love?"

"Uh, yeah, like, I was gonna talk to you about that..."

XMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMENXMEN

so whatcha think? Hey its my story and it can be as dramatical and cheezy as I want it to be! So please review or something! Hope you liked it!

until next time! bluefuzzykitty 


End file.
